


James and Michael's Valentines

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Overdose of hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awful poetry and horrible Valentine's cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James and Michael's Valentines

Awkward Michael is awkward... But at least he made the effort:  
_Your eyes are blue_  
Your lips are red  
Well I love you  
Come in my bed

James is the romantic one, obviously:  
_In front of everyone_  
And with your hand in mine  
Forget the word "alone"  
And be my Valentine

And here are the Valentine cards  



End file.
